New Player in Jump
by Katizo
Summary: When a new player joins the fray in Jump City how will the Titans handle it? And what are these new feelings that Raven and Robin realize feel for each other?. Read to find out. p.s. Also my first Fan fic. plus an OC
1. Prologue

In a dimly lit room, a figure was sitting. The faint smoke of a cigarette was illuminated by the small amount of artificial light. The figure removed the cigarette from his mouth and set it in the ash tray, whilst leaning forward. Without a knock, another man entered the room, wearing a suit. He held a file in his hand and obviously wanted to speak to the man at the desk.

"Sir, there has been a report of an….incident" he spoke cautiously. The man sighed, leaning forward more, revealing an old tired face.

"What kind of incident"? he asked. The man holding the file shifted uneasily. "A Titan, by the name of Raven has been wounded."

The elderly man at the desk sighed, he knew the Titans, he had connections with them. One Titan injured never sounded good, they were metahumans after all. Before he could ask how she was wounded, the man answered for him.

"She was shot by an unknown assailant, she is currently in the hospital but the damage is minor at best". He finished. The elderly man was surprised. `Shot? Well, if someone is after her then we need to ensure she stays alive`. He thought.

"Alright, to ensure the safety and well-being of Raven, we will send Overwatch to watch over Raven until the assailant is found". The elderly man finished. The plan seemed fine to him, but to the man in front of him, he was confused. "Umm 'Overwatch` Sir? I've never heard of this person". The elderly man leaned back in his chair.

"That's because he's Black Ops, Classified son, no one has any Intel on him besides Uncle Sam". He reached for a phone next to him.

"Shirley, get me Overwatch here on the double, and tell him to bring me a coffee. Which one? Black." He hung up the phone and gestured for the man to leave.


	2. Incident

The second chapter in this. Sorry I've taken SO long to update, hopefully it won't happen again!

The day of the incident

The sun slowly rose over the sea, illuminating the giant T shaped tower where the young superheroes, called the Teen Titans resided. A slow ember color filled Ravens rooms, banishing the darkness that engulfed her room. Raven awoke slowly, first registering that she wasn't in sweet darkness, but in an illuminating light that threatened to wake her. Burying her head into her dark purple pillow, while bringing up the covers to shield her from the sun, she tried to fall back asleep. But as fate would have it, her bedside alarm started to ring, signaling her, that it was time to be woken up. She groaned, as she shut off the alarm, and got into a sitting position. She tiredly rubbed her sleepy eyes as she stretched, while walking to her bathroom to take a relaxing shower. After she had tried her hair and dressed, she walked out from her room. The silence that greeted her was welcome, as no one was awake at such an early time. She walked into the common room and began her morning ritual to make her herbal tea. Whilst she prepared her tea, the Boy Wonder himself walked in, and greeted her with a smile.

"Morning Rae" Robin greeted her, while walking to the counter to prepare his daily coffee. She returned his smile with a smaller one. "Morning Robin" she replied back. They both were about to go to their daily routine, but the alarms went off. Red alarms sounded around the entire tower, waking all the inhabitants. Robin left his morning coffee on the counter as he ran to the computer, searching which criminal was awake at this hour. As he was doing that, the rest of the Titans shuffled in, Beast Boy with disheveled hair and tired eyes, Cyborg yawning tiredly, and Starfire, walking instead of flying from such an early rise.

"Dude who attacks the city at 6 Am!" asked a tired Beast Boy. Cyborg shrugged his shoulders, as did Starfire. All eyes turned to Robin. He sighed tiredly. "It's the Hive, out trashing the mall". All the Titans groaned as they departed from the common room. Before anyone could think, Raven had teleported them to the mall. They all looked at her questioningly. "What, it was faster than taking the T-car or flying" she mumbled. Robin nodded in agreement.

"Alright Titans, find the Hive and-"before he could finish his sentence he was thrown back by pink magic striking him in the chest. "Never mind, looks like they found us" said Cyborg. Robin got back up and into a fighting stance. "Titans go!" he shouted. Like a well-oiled machine, the Titans flew into action. Both Starfire and Beast Boy taking on Mamoth, Cyborg taking on Gizmo, and Raven and Robin taking Jinx. With each of the Hive members facing at least one or two Titans, and the team being divided, the battle was won in no time. As Robin handed the Hive over to the police, the Titans were celebrating yet another victory.

"Dude we totally kicked their butts!" shouted Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg joined in on celebrating as well. Robin watched them as he smiled at his team, Raven landed next to him.

"It was odd…almost too easy Robin" she said. Robin looked at Raven, perplexed. "What do you mean Raven, we've fought them plenty of times, we know how to beat them". Raven shook her head.

"The fight usually lasts longer than this, it almost seems like they wanted to-" she was cut off by a loud gunshot, and she stumbled forward.

"Raven!" Robin yelled as he caught her falling form. He held her close as the other Titan ran to their side, police officers swarmed around them, trying to keep them protected if another shot was fired. "Raven! Talk to me Raven" shouted Robin. He held her in his arms, her blood coating his hands, as he applied pressure to the wound. He heard yelling and voices, but he heard none of it. All of his focus was on the dark bird in his arms, and the blood that spilled from the wound. He didn't know how long he stayed there, holding Raven, but it was long enough for the paramedics to get on the scene. Cyborg shook Robin's shoulder, trying to get him to let go of Raven and let the paramedics take care of her. Robin seemed to understand and let her be wheeled into the ambulance. As it sped off to the hospital, Robin got up and was about to start running to the hospital when Cyborg stopped him. "Robin, we have to take Beast Boy and Starfire home! Their a mess man, we have to .home!" he punctuated every word, making a point. Robin looked over to see both Beast Boy and Starfire clinging to each other in shock and horror, it actually scared Robin.

"Cyborg, take them home, I have to go and make sure Raven is alright. Alright Cyborg?" He nodded and went to gather the other Titans. Robin watched them depart, hoping Beast Boy and Starfire wouldn't be traumatized from what they saw. He shook his head, 'Raven is in the hospital now, get over there Grayson and make sure she's okay!' he thought. He was about to take off running when a cop stopped him, and offered a ride to the hospital.

Once Robin arrived he rushed to the front desk. "A teen Titan by the name Raven was rushed here, is she alright" Robin asked quickly. The receptionist looked at him quizzically, trying to put the name to a face. "Oh yes, the girl with purple hair? She's in surgery for removal of the bullet. Before you ask, I'm going to have to tell you to wait in the waiting room, even the leader of the Teen Titans can't go in there". Once she was finished Robin nodded, and decided to wait in the designated area. He sat down on one of the waiting room chairs, and slumped. He felt as if he let his team down, he allowed a member of HIS team to be shot and wounded. Wallowing in self-pity Robin almost missed the chime of his communicator. Thinking it was Cyborg wanting a status update, he flipped it open. He was surprised to see not Cyborg, but an elderly man on the screen.

"Robin. We need talk".

And that's it for Chapter 2. If you have any suggestions on how I can make the reading pleasure better, please, don't hesitate to say so! Also, reviews and feedback are welcome!


End file.
